Julie Yannis Karter
Julie Yannis Karter was a miner aboard the Valkyrie in the Scallatti fleet. Biography Julie worked as a miner on the Valkryie since she was six years old, as her mother died, and she had to fend for herself. In 549 DE, Julie's first daughter, Collie, died of pneumonia, which left her especially emotionally traumatised. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') On arrival at Taoter III, Julie, along with her son Jan, were miners aboard the Valkyrie. All throughout her life, Julie had been promised that when they reached their destination, everything would get better and she and her son would both have a much better future than the past they left behind. As they landed on the planet, Julie left the Valkyrie, along with everyone else, to be faced with the reality that they were the bottom of the pile, and everyone else aboard the fleet was much better off than them and they had been treated with mere contempt. She spent the next few hours, outside the ship, on the surface of the planet, with Jan, in pure bliss, still believing everything she had hoped about the planet. By the time that they boarded the Valkyrie again, Julie had to explain to Jan that it will take a while for them to be ready to live on the planet and that it will be months before they can leave the Valkryie, but as there's nothing to yet mine, they won't have to work. Later on, Julie and Jan looked out of the window at the sunset and admired it, and she contemplated everything she'd been through and the future that awaited them. Soon after, a radio broadcast started from the President who told them of the discovery of an indigenous species on the planet. Julie got worried afterwards, fearing that this planet could spell danger and disaster for Jan. (ELYM: The Promise) Shortly after the government made the decision to cut off power from the mining ships within the fleet, Julie found herself separated from Jan, when it caused an accident on board the Valkyrie, killing approximately 700 people. By the time a rescue team arrived, hours later, Julie was still in a hysterical state, not being able to find her son. She confronted Roddy, the Vice President of the fleet, about this, asking him to help her find her son, but to no avail. Before long, all the survivors had been evacuated from the ship, but Julie herself refused to leave until they found Jan. Deciding to talk Julie out, Roddy entered the ship again, ordering her to leave, for her own safety, but Julie still refused. Taking matters into his own hands, Roddy grabbed hold of Julie, to which she pushed him back into the wall, causing the ceiling to come crashing down, barricading the entrance to the ship, and trapping them there. Julie then told Roddy that they're not leaving the ship, now, until they find Jan. As the two of them walked through the ship, Julie and Roddy had a conversation about their lives, and Julie explained just how much she loved and cared for Jan. Roddy tried comforting Julie, but her only priority was staying focused to find Jan. When they eventually found Jan, under a barrage of rubble, at the other end of the ship, Julie took him straight into her arms, just glad he was alive. Managing to get out of the wreckage of the Valkyrie, Roddy took Julie and Jan to the Barrac refugee camp, which was overcrowded and covered in disease. Roddy told Julie that she won't be here long, and as soon as houses are built, her people would be the first to get somewhere to live. He told her that he was sorry as he left Julie and Jan there, in a room rampant with disease. (ELYM: ''Unalii'') Personality To be added. Physical Appearance To be added. Other Information To be added. Behind the Scenes To be added. List of Appearances The Elysium Season 1 * ''The Promise'' * ''Unalii'' * ''Broken'' * Dawn * Knife's Edge * Breaking Ground